Tu ne pourras plus
by Klywen
Summary: "Tu ne pourras plus parler, car ta langue j'aurai coupé ; Tu ne pourras plus marcher, car tes jambes j'aurai arraché... " OS, death-fic.
1. Tu ne pourras plus

_J'ai eu ces paroles en tête en faisant la vaisselle, elles sont donc de moi et à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je les ai eu en tête, mais je trouve qu'elles collaient bien à l'image d'un personnage fou donc j'ai écrit ce OS._

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas... :(

* * *

Mon bourreau était là devant moi. Il s'était vengé, il avait tué sous mes yeux les seules personnes qui m'étaient proches à Konoha. J'étais impuissant, et alors qu'il continuait à massacrer, je ne pouvais que me souvenir de quand tout cela avait commencé. Quand le glas avait sonné, un peu en avance.

_- Quelques mois auparavant -  
_

J'étais là, misérable, recroquevillé dans un coin, à observer ce garçon que j'avais considéré longtemps comme mon meilleur ami, comme un frère. Quand avait-il commencé à sombrer dans la folie ainsi ? Au combat de la Vallée de la Fin ? Peut-être. Il darda son regard sur moi, ses yeux rouges si angoissants. Inconsciemment, je m'écrasais un peu plus contre le mur. L'endroit était lugubre, et il faisait lourd. Il commença à chantonner..

_Tu ne pourras plus parler, car ta langue j'aurai coupé ; _

Il s'approcha de moi, ses cheveux tombant un peu devant ces iris sanglantes. Il ricana un instant, comme savourant ce moment. Mon bourreau sortit un kunaï de sa sacoche et m'ouvrit la bouche de force. Je ne pouvais plus faire quoi que ce soit. Il me coupa la langue. Un goût de fer se posa de suite sur mes papilles, et avant que je ne saigne trop, il cautérisa la plaie sans que je ne sache comment. Sûrement avec un jutson Katon, vu qu'une douce odeur de chair grillée parvint à mes narines.

_Tu ne pourras plus marcher, car tes jambes j'aurai arraché ; _

D'une force surhumaine, il arracha mes deux jambes, à partir de mi-cuisses. Je hurla de douleur, faisant fît de mon honneur. Sadique, il continuait à apprécier le spectacle. Et à nouveau, il cautérisa mes moignons

_Tu ne pourras plus agripper, car tes mains j'aurai brisé ;_

Mes mains tentaient d'agripper la terre du sol, mes ongles s'enfonçant dedans. Il mit son pied sur l'une et s'appuya dessus. J'entendis un craquement sonore, signe que ma main était maintenant brisée. Il fit de même pour mon autre main.

_Tu ne pourras plus penser, car ton cerveau par ton nez j'aurai cisaillé ;_

La douleur était forte, et je finis par m'évanouir. Mais je me réveilla en sursaut avec la sensation d'avoir mille poignards enfoncés au plus profond de ma boîte crânienne. En sentant le sang coulé de mon nez, et en voyant la cisaille tranchante qu'il tenait je compris. Mais à nouveau c'était trop fort, et je m'écroulai, en entendant vaguement la fin de sa chansonnette.

_Tu ne pourras plus rien faire, à part regarder l'enfer dans lequel je t'ai coulé ;_

_Tout ça pour que jamais tu n'oublies, ce qu'un jour tu as fait de ma vie. _

_- Retour au présent -_

Décidément, mon frère, les liens sont durs à couper... me dit-il.

Il s'approcha de sa démarche féline si caractéristique. Quand je le regardais, il avait à chaque fois ses iris rouges, qui me tordaient le ventre. Mais après ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, il y a quelques semaines, mois, années ? Je ne savais plus. Mais je ne pouvais plus bouger, n'ayant plus de jambes, une douleur lancinante à travers la tête à cause de sa cisaille. J'étais impuissant. Était-ce la fin ? Sûrement. J'espérais inconsciemment qu'il mette un terme à cette torture qui durait à mes yeux depuis trop longtemps. Il sortit un poignard aiguisé et me l'enfonça dans le cœur, sans hésitation. Plus jeune, je pensais que l'on ressentait une certaine appréhension, le moment de la mort venue. Apparemment, ce n'était pas mon cas. Mais ma mort restait ironique. Tuer par celui que j'avais voulu tuer des années plus tôt. N'est-ce pas, Naruto ?

* * *

Soyez indulgents sur ma première death-fic, écrite entre minuit et une heure du matin... :3 Et surtout... faites-vous plaisir sur les reviews !

Kly'.


	2. Réponses à vos reviews

_Vous avez envoyé une review ? J'y réponds ici ! :) _

_Et surtout n'hésitez pas à envoyer, si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait. ^^  
_

_**assassin's-Wolf : **__qui tue qui en faite ee ?_

- C'est Naruto qui tue Sasuke pour se venger. ^^

**_Elikia : _**_Ouahh, je pensais que c'était Sasuke le bourreau et Naruto la victime..._  
_Très bien écris même si l'histoire est assez gore et triste. _  
_A bientôt j'espère_

- Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à surprendre sur qui tue qui & merci pour le compliment. ^^ Je suis d'accord que l'histoire est relativement gore, mais vu ce que j'avais eu en tête, je pouvais pas décemment parler de Bisounours qui mangent des gâteaux. :3

_**Marionnette0116 : **Pourquoi c'est jolie les petits Bisounours... Sinon, j'avoue moi aussi je pensais que c'était Sasuke le bourreau_

- C'est génial que tout le monde soit tombé dans le panneau. Enfin de ce qui ont envoyé des reviews, s'entend. Mais sisi, c'est joli les Bisounours, j'aurai même pu faire des Bisounours psychopathes, mais ça aurait fait un crossover ! :D Enfin bref. Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire l'effet désiré. :)

Bonne journée,

Kly'.

_**Marie-chan7 :** __ouah! Quand tu m'as dit que tu écrivais gore je ne m'imaginais pas à ce point! du moins pas de manière aussi psychopathe ! ni même de manière aussi sadique! je dois t'avouer que j'en ai eu des frisson tout le long! et je lis ça à... 1h43 du matin, alors que tout le monde dort et que toute les lumières sont éteintes ToT !_

_-_ Tu trouves ça gore ? Héhé. Tant mieux, tiens ! Sadique et psychopathe... oui ça qualifie bien je crois. De là à avoir des frissons, je ne sais pas. Mais effectivement le lire dans le noir complet à une heure du matin est un peut-être une condition pour en avoir. D'ailleurs, à 1h43, Marie, on dort ! Je ne ferais aucune remarque sur le fait que je me suis couchée à quatre heures hier.


End file.
